


the runaway wish giver.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: The Homunculus are dealt with and all things are well?  Not quite.  Edward’s running away from a force that won’t let him go.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	the runaway wish giver.

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and the song “Space Boy” aren’t mine.**  
  
“I'm not alone with all your love  
Fly across the sky  
You will be mine  
I can feel your dream with you, Babe.  
  
Gonna get you like a space boy  
wowowowo  
I need you babe  
Gonna get you  
I’m a space boy  
Take a chance with me baby.”  
  
**the runaway wish giver.  
By miyamoto yui**  
  
Holding onto a brick wall, a blond head peeked out of a dark alleyway. Two golden eyes furtively spied around the lot of people before him in the dusty road. The tips of his white gloves grabbed onto the wall even more.   
Above him a metal helmet also glanced from side to side in caution. He patted his brother’s shoulder and gave him the positive sign of a thumbs up. “I think the coast is clear, Ni-chan.”  
  
His brother poked him again to check over the area once more. With a sigh, his little brother creaked as he turned his head to survey the road yet again. “It’s really clear.”

In a large sigh of relief, the older brother wiped his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. They began to walk out onto the public street, but as they did so, his face contorted into a grimace as he held the handkerchief in front of his eyes. It didn’t disgust him at all. He was just disturbed that he couldn’t get away even with such a simple gesture.  
He could imagine the Colonel right then and there smirking with both of his gloved hands folded while leaning his elbows upon his authoritative desk. Without saying his name, he’d stare at him as if he already called him.  
Shaking his head with his eyes closed shut, the boy’s golden braid swung behind him. “Ack.”  
  
His little brother’s metal hand patted him on the shoulder in sympathy. “I’m sure this will all pass sooner than you think.”  
But he said it in such an unconvincing manner with his voice indicating hesitation at his own claims. His attempt to comfort his brother was in vain. At this point, even if his brother moved to the other side of the world, it would have done them no good at all.  
If he could have frowned, he would have.  
  
He continued to pat his older brother’s shoulder. What could he say that could help his situation?  
Compared to the immediate situation, the Homunculus were already ordinary humans and the whole thing could have been a dream. At least they were alive, that’s what counted right?  
  
He wanted to give his brother a reassuring smile. Even if he could have, he knew it’d come out into something that was anything but.  
  
“If it’s not one thing, it’s another thing. And whenever I think I’m free, there’s someone after me.”   
The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed as he bought a small bag of hot bread rolls from a little old lady. He glimpsed at his little brother and continued to walk with him while cautiously looking from side to side.  
  
The armored one laughed as he tried to lighten up the mood. “Well, aren’t you popular.”  
“Geh. I don’t find this amusing at all. I always have to watch my back.” He chomped on a piece of bread and it ripped right down the middle. “This is worse than delaying my reports to Central City, Al.”  
  
Tilting his metal helmet to one side, he told his older brother, “Maybe you shouldn’t…shouldn’t... *sigh*” Al was at a loss as to what to say.  
“Shouldn’t have what?” A vein popped. “If I could pinpoint this to one event, then I’d try my hardest to rectify this. Trust me. I’ve thought about it and I can’t come up with any answers.”  
  
As they got to the nearest train station, Edward threw the empty bag away. Then, they looked around to make sure there wasn’t an order for anyone to report them (which was described in a paper edict) to the authorities. That’s why they had to walk all the way there from the last train stop. 

They sighed in relief, but then they spotted the picture at the ticket station. So much for that idea.  
  
“Damn it all~!” the blond-haired boy shouted at one hidden corner while kicking a trash can.  
  
They even couldn’t call Winry, fearing that the phone was tapped.  
  
“Should we even think of going to Winry’s?” the little brother innocently asked in a whisper.  
The state alchemist’s lips turned into a deep frown filled with annoyance and frustration at the whole predicament. He imagined Winry either laughing out of amusement or getting mad with jealousy. Either reaction would have been done mercilessly.  
  
He found himself shaking his head. “Jealous women are scary.”  
Not to mention if he went there, then that person would have gotten just as possessive.  
  
“Let me check again. Maybe we’re just too paranoid and just imagined the sign to be there. It could have been for someone else,” the armored one spoke as he tippy-toed out of the corner of the building and walked towards the window to make sure.  
  
The blond grinded his teeth a bit and sighed. In a loud whisper, he said to himself, “I hate my life right now. This is worse than being a criminal!”  
  
“Is it really?”  
“Yeah~! If you saw the psycho after me, you’d run for your life too.”  
“Would I?”  
  
It was then that Edward caught himself and stopped talking all together. With a sheepish laugh and a smile, he started to pat the back of his head while turning his head slowly towards the person in back of him. “Eh heh heh.”  
  
“No, really. I would like to hear if you’ll continue to run away, Edward.”  
His name was said with such seductiveness that Edward leaned back a bit, not wanting to be caught up in the moment.  
  
He wanted to cry and shout at the same time, but before he could do anything, his pursuer’s white gloved hand took a hold of his red jacket. They watched one another.  
“It’s so nice to see you again, Edward.”  
“N-nice to see you, Colonel.” Edward gulped with the fingers clenching onto his clothing even tighter.  
  
With a loud shout, he complained, “Won’t you leave me alone?!”  
  
“I always get what I want,” the Colonel said with a smile as he made a small fire with the flick of his fingers. “No matter where you go and what you do, I’ll always find you, Edward. So it’s useless to resist me.”  
He leaned forward while pulling Edward closer towards him. They peered into one another’s eyes. His smirk became wider as he told the boy, “This vain protest isn’t going to lead you anywhere. Let’s save each other’s time, and just come with me.”  
  
“AL~!” was the only thing he thought of screaming.  
  
He was about to fight back, but it all ended in hopelessness. It was pathetic. It was all too late though. The colonel laughed while carrying him over his shoulder. Edward shouted and pounded on his back.  
“This is so undignified! Let me go, you weirdo~!”  
  
He caught a glance of Al as Al waved at him.  
  
“Why don’t you help me, Al?!” he shouted at his brother.  
The Colonel stopped for this exchange.  
  
“Well, think about it, Ni-chan,” he tried to reason.  
“Think about what?!”  
“He’s a whole group of armies packed into one. He’s been searching all over for you and all by himself. You’ve got to admire that much.”  
At hearing this, the Colonel just blinked his eyes, but didn’t turn around to look at either brother.

“You’re helping him capture me, Al~!”  
“Ni-chan~! When has the Colonel actually got off his desk chair to do anything?!”  
  
Two golden eyes blinked at the metal helmet pointing in his direction. He took a deep breath, shocked by his brother shouting at him and at the message that he was forced to realize.  
  
“Only for you!”  
  
At that moment, the Colonel nodded his head respectfully and in thanks. Then, with Edward over his shoulder, he walked on with Al waving at his brother.  
  
“Why are you so persistent? Put me down!” Edward shouted as the Colonel walked in silence through the dusty road, paying no attention to the people watching them curiously. “Why of all the people are you hunting me down?!”  
The Colonel lifted up an eyebrow. “Even after all this, even after your brother’s explanation, you’re still asking me this?”  
“Yes, because I think you’re nuts~!”  
  
The Colonel walked on quietly. He closed his eyes calmly for a few seconds while simmering in his own frustrations. Edward was a smart kid, but why didn’t he understand this?!  
  
When they got to the inn that Mustang was staying in, he walked up the stairs with Edward crossing his arms. (He had projected that of all the places, there was a high probability that Edward and Al would have come to this town. And so, he was already there just waiting for them to show up.)  
  
He threw Edward onto the white bed and pinned him down with his hands over his wrists. Edward felt more rebellious than ever and protested with all his might.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
“If I don’t do this, you won’t look at me straight in the eye,” the Colonel seriously said to him while deeply staring into those life-draining golden eyes before him. “Do you want me to give you a straight answer?”  
“You? Give me a straight answer? Especially in this position?” Edward sarcastically replied while giving a mocking laugh. “Your layer of hell has truly frozen over, hasn’t it?”  
  
That didn’t shake him though. “I’ve gone this far because I know you deserve this much from me. More than anyone I’ve ever met.”  
“That doesn’t really answer anything, Colonel.”  
“I know I’ve put you through lots of things. And I don’t expect you to forgive me for all the things you’ve seen.”  
  
Edward’s lips remained sealed as his pouty face analyzed the person in front of him. “Why didn’t you just send someone to do your work as you did with me?”

“Because if I didn’t catch you myself, it wouldn’t mean as much to you, now would it?” He searched into Edward’s eyes for an answer. To tell him to stop hoping. To tell him that he was wrong to go this far because he was in love with him.  
  
“I never said I hated you,” Edward stubbornly admitted.  
“Then why did you run away from me?”  
“Because you were pushy! All those notes, gifts, and public declarations were way too embarrassing. Once you get into your ‘I’m in power hungry mode’, hence this current situation, you’re hard to handle.” He blinked his eyes and they softened a bit. “And, even after all that, you never told me why you felt that way. That isn’t good for two alchemists who like things explained, don’t you think?”  
  
“Because you trusted me. Despite everything I made you do, you trusted me all that time. That’s why I’ve been chasing you. 

“Even when I told you about the war and what I did, you didn’t turn away from me.”  
  
It was then that Edward shook his head. “But don’t you feel kind of weird that we’re both guys? And what about our age differences?”  
“Is that the real reason why you went away?” 

Edward didn’t say anything as his eyes turned away to make the affirmation true.  
  
He laughed at him and said, “I thought about all that, but it didn’t really matter after a while. I crossed the land trying to answer those questions to myself. And I could only come up with one thing.”  
“And what was that?”  
“Not everything is dictated by natural causes or occurrences as that of our profession. An obvious fact, yet one that is easily overlooked.”  
  
Then, he let go of Edward’s wrists and put his gloves to each side of Edward’s face. They stared at one another for a while.  
  
When the dark-haired man was about to get up, the golden-haired boy pulled his collar. “You come all the way here and you put me like this. And then you do nothing?”  
“It’s to torture you.” The Colonel smirked down at him. “I love the reactions you give me.”  
“So, after all you’ve done, you really are resisting me? I can’t believe it.”  
The Colonel blinked at him. “Hell no~!”  
  
At that point, the Colonel began to kiss him while pulling on the boy’s belt…  
  
When Edward fell asleep, he put his arm around his waist and whispered into his ear, “I always wondered why you trusted someone like me, Edward.”  
  
Snuggling next to him, Edward mumbled in response:  
“I don’t know why either. It just felt right.”  
  
**Owari. / The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but cute. Check! ^_^ (Well, for me, at least.) I’ve been writing way too many serious fics. I made waffy ones to counter those.  
> When I heard this one Initial D song, this was the idea that popped up. *_* ;_; I’m such a weirdo…  
> I had this image of Colonel Mustang chasing after Edward.


End file.
